


If you took the risk.

by Gamer_booknerd_fangirl



Category: Don't Take This Risk (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_booknerd_fangirl/pseuds/Gamer_booknerd_fangirl
Summary: This is a lemon one shot type of thing between the unknown mysterious caller and a character who I made for this. That's it I've made this when the game released but didn't finish and published till now I might make more maybe not. Enjoy.





	If you took the risk.

I was sitting in my hotel I was in Paris France for the Los Angeles times interviewing some people in Paris about a few and boring things. They sent me for a few reasons. One it’s because they say I make people feel comforting enough to express their feelings because I can be understanding and try not to judge them mentally. I was typing up the last of my work. I then I pressed save it was done. I moved my head tired and hands then my phone rang. I looked it showed an unfamiliar phone number sometimes coworkers would sometimes call me and I’d be too lazy to add them to my contacts. But, this number was meant for someone in France maybe someone in the French office worker here? I answered there was a man’s voice on the other side it was cool and alluring and spoke in a French accident. “H-Hello? Is this the suicide hot line?” My eyes shrunk why is he calling the suicide hotline? I then had the thought of my friends who I’ve lost to suicide how I could have stopped them the pain grew in my chest. “Uh hello is someone there?” I blinked out of my mind and I answered out of panic. “Oh! Yes someone is here uh... I’m sorry this isn’t the suicide hot line...” I bit my lower lip scared he would just hang up. “Oh... I am so sorry Miss... I must have type the wrong number... heh how stupid of me this is just a sign I should have never called...” There was no time to think so I acted. “But if you’d like someone to talk to I can listen!” I said rapidly before he was going to hang up. He was silent for a moment until I spoke up again for him asking him. “Are you alright?”No he isn’t I know he isn’t but I have to keep him on the line. He was silent but spoke this time. “Why would you care? You don’t know me on a personal level.” I said what came to my mind as fast as I could. “I care for anyone who has to call on a suicide hot line even though this isn’t, I want to help you.” My heart was racing I prayed for him not to hang up. “Wow that’s the most caring thing anyone has ever said to me in years... you do not mind?” While he couldn’t see me I instinctively shook my head. “No, of course not! I-I don’t mind...” There was silence I could hear soft breaths. “Ok well... I’ve been alone for years I haven’t spoken to family I don’t have any friends and everyone has either left me or died.” I started to tear up he must have tell by my breathing that I was crying. “Oh no mademoiselle have I made you cry? I am so sorry I did not mean to distress you. I should hang up...” My eyes widen and lifted my other arm. “No! Wait it’s just... I’ve been through the same thing as well I am sorry you’ve been through that too...” While I can’t see him either I can tell he smiled on the other line. “Ah I see so... you understand?” I nod again. “Yes, I do I’ve been in the same situation. When I was much younger. When I was going to school my friend who moved away she... committed suicide... I felt helpless pain like I could have done something. I wanted to end my life right then and there because I felt like there was no reason for me to stay. I wanted to join them. I had lost friends before I felt like everyone was leaving me.” He was quite I couldn’t even hear his voice. “So... what stopped you?” I smiled he's still talking to me and shows no more signs of distress. I should probably answer him. “Heh, I am not sure myself. All I can remember is even when my mind was in a dark place. I kept thinking. ‘One more time.’ As if to say one more day or one more try at life. Even if it wasn’t just one time ever but it was just one time to go through the day one more day to calm down. Sometimes one more week on my own just to think the most stupid of things. Like maybe going to eat my favorite meal or finish a book series I’ve been reading. Just anything for me to just stay and well here I am.” He was silent again I guess he was thinking. “Wow, that is so amazing, mademoiselle I envy it so much I wish I could be the same.” “You can! I believe in you you’ve made it this far why stop? So many good things can happen if you stick long enough to see them please... please... don’t hurt yourself.” As I said as my voice cracked. “Heh you are an amazing woman mademoiselle... I want to see you. What is your name?” The blood and anxiety rushed through my body. This was getting dangerous. I didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell him about me further but if I could just keep him safe. I can live with myself. I bit my lower lip again and said softly. “...Ember” I said my name in almost a whisper I held my necklace around my neck waiting for his response. “Ember... What a beautiful name will you come see me?” The way he said my name was almost in a moan but subtle. My red flags were waving around like a person spazing out on caffeine and crack but I ignored it stupidly and native. “... Alright” I said agreeing to see him. “I’ll be waiting...” He said in a happily cheerful voice which was a good sigh on his part then said. “Oh let me give you the address to my house.” He texted me the address. I went out of my chair grabbed my purse and locked the door. I went out the hotel I flagged down a taxi and told him the directions. It began to rain the driver played soft music. Neither of us talked. He dropped me off I paid him. I was in front of a house. It had a long walk way and without an umbrella my hair and jacket got wet. I walked up to the small house in the rain surrounded by other houses it looked actually very nice. I knocked on his door. I felt my blood continue to rush through my veins. Then the door opened and I was greeted by a man in a red hood his hair was long it was dirty blond and went to his shoulders. So not longer than mine. His chin was chiseled. He wore jeans his hands on his sides. His skin was a pinkish pale. As if he’s never gotten a tan or sunburn. He smiled at me closed mouth and went forward and hugged me. I realized he was very strong. His chest was on the side of my face. I slowly lifted my arms and hugged him back. He smiled again as he let go. “ I cannot believe that you are... real... and actually came, come, come inside it’s pouring out there.” He put his hand on my lower back softly and leaning me inside. We walked to his living room as the sound of his fire place crackling. I sat as close as I could to it warming myself up. He went to a closet or something and brought back a blanket and put it around my shoulders. I wrapped myself in it fast. “Heh you are so beautiful... So uh, I see you are a business woman yes?” I look down to see that I was still wearing my suit jacket and dress shirt and pencil skirt and black panty hose. “I’m on business yes but just to interview people here that’s it I’m from America.” I said to him trying to relax.“Ah, America... how’s everything there?” “It’s ok there’s always something however.” “He nods America has so many different types of people must be amazing to be surrounded by many cultures.” I nodded in agreement smiling my hair felt a little wet along with my jacket. I put down the blanket and started to unbutton my jacket and took it off showing my white puffy sleeve dress shirt it was also a little wet. I rubbed my hands together and held myself. He smiled at me making me blush. “Oh Uh is something wrong?” I asked awkwardly. “No... You are just so beautiful...” I blush even more moving a lock of my hair out of my face and tucked behind my ear. “Oh! Th-thank you...” I could almost hear the faint sound of my heart beating. He smiled at me. The room fell silent. He looked to me closer. I looked at him. He leans close to me slowly I raised my hands but before I laid a finger on him he stopped and said. “What are you doing?” I looked away embarrassed and shaking worried I angered him. “I... I’d just like to see your face, sorry...” He smiled softly the situation seemed so dangerous but he didn’t. He almost makes me feel safe. “Ah I see, if you’ve just wanted to see my face you could have just asked Ember.” He pulls it back and I see his green eyes he looked like the stereo type for what girls like slim but muscular dirty blond hair nice chin pink lips green eyes. While I was staring I didn’t realize he was leaning in my face. Until his lips ghostly touched mine. I didn’t lean away like I should’ve. I let this stranger kiss me passionately as if his kiss took everything I had I felt weak. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I ran my hands through his hair as he pressed his body closely to mine. I could feel his edge hard muscles for a slim guy. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest. He was so close I guess he felt it too. So he pulled away but smiled. “Am I making you nervous mademoiselle?” He ran his fingers softly down my cheek. I shivered still cold. His touch was so warm and dry. He chuckled under his breath. “Are you still cold? Maybe you should change your clothing?” I blushed. I didn’t bring anything. And I certainly didn’t want him to see me that exposed. He got up and went to bring me back a t shirt and sweat pants and handed them to me. “The loo is down hall second door to the left.” I was quiet nodded and left. When I went in the bathroom. There was a bath a toilet and a sink really simple. I needed to take a bath. I was so cold and wet. I will get sick at this point. I just need a bath to warm me up. I started to strip down and fill up the tub with warm water as it was going I heard a knock on the door. Startling me I covered myself with a towel. “Y-yes?” I asked he then spoke. “Are you about to take a bath?” I blushed. “Y-yes if it’s ok?” I could tell he was smiling. “Yeah it’s ok... if I join you...” He says my face burned into crimson red I covered my face. “I-I-I uh... ok...” I don’t know why I can’t say no to him. He walks in to see me in only a towel the situation was so awkward and dangerous but that’s what makes it so much hotter. He started to take off his jacket I turned away from him and just went into the bath trying not to stare which was very hard since curiosity ran through my head. I wanted to look. I only saw him to his abs. I saw his shadow walking to me and being in the bath I looked him in the eyes. He smiled and said. “Come on, turn so I can wash your back.” So I did which was surprisingly easy his bath was big enough for the both of us. He ran his hands on my back I could feel him get closer his legs on mine. His hands went from my shoulders to my ribs and brought them to my front where my breasts were at. I moaned softly I could hear his soft chuckle behind my ear he began to message them. He kissed my neck. I blushed. I couldn’t believe I was letting him do this. I felt odd on my lower half. He put his hands on my hips and squeezed them. “Stand up.” He said seductively so I did. He had a full view of my ass. He moved me gently to the edge where I sat my back to the wall he looked at me like a predator at his prey. He puts his hands on my knees and spread them so he could see all of me. He smiled and began to kiss me there. I throw my head back as I moaned softly. “Ah...” My heart was beating fast again. “Mmmm your moans are so erotic my bella don’t hold back tonight just let your feelings take over do whatever feels natural...” “Hahhhh~” Was all I could say lost in his actions. He pleasured me so well I put my hands in his hair running through it. I could hear him chuckled and moan a bit making me blush. “Heh mi amour, you taste so sweet~” “D-Don’t say such... erotic things~” My breathing became heavy and I felt myself become a different type of wet. He smiled and looked up at me. “I think I’ll say even more erotic things my bell~” He continued to kiss and lick me I gripped on to his long hair. “S-sahh~ I can’t~ I need to...” He looked up at me and went faster. He knows what he was doing I screamed in bliss and arched my back all I could see was white. He lifted himself from my legs and kissed my neck. Rubbing both my breasts, pulling at my nipples. “I see you enjoyed yourself.~ You're beautiful breasts are erected you want more I can tell~” He started to softly nibble on my neck. “Ahhh~” He chuckles I could tell he was proud of himself. He rubbed his hard erection near my entrance. “Let me... let me ruin your body~ Mark you as mine~ Be mine for tonight let me have you~ Can I keep you for tonight?~” I nodded I was so aroused and desperate I wanted him to touch me more. Be close to me I wanted him I needed him. “What... what do I call you?” He looked me in his lust filled eyes they almost seemed to be glowing his teeth pearly white. With two sharp teeth making him look almost like a vampire. He puts his hand on my cheek. “You will call me master~ for the night~”       I nodded at him obediently. He picks me up both of us still bare. He takes to a different room. It was dark he continues to walk until he lays me on a bed. He disappears into the dark. I sat up trying to look around. I then hear a sound and see a light. A flame I see his face his smile. He lights up a few candles. I then see I was in a nice black and red room on red satin blanket bed. He then sits next to me. I look down and blush to see his erected cock. He smirks. “Is this the first one you’ve seen in person?” I nod. “Yes...” “Yes what?” He asked he really wanted me to call him that. “Yes master...” He started to throb with some liquid leak out. “You may touch it...” I gulped and extended my hand and touched the tip he ground. I pulled back. “I’m sorry did I hurt you?” He takes my hand. “Not at all I got excited see? I’m already dripping precum~” He puts my hand back on his cock he makes my hand wrap around it. “You do it like this.~” I lifted my hand up and down. I did it slowly I rubbed my thumb around his tip. “Is this good?” He moans and lets his hair fall back. “Very good my bell~” He moves his hips showing he wanted me to go faster so I did for him. After a few stroke he put his hand on mine. “It’d be a waste if I were to cum right now so why don’t you have a taste?~” I nod. “Yes master...” I went on my knees and I kissed his tip then started to slowly suck on his tip and I let my tongue run around his tip’s entrance. He tasted salty. I tried to put the rest of his cock in my mouth but I couldn’t. So I put my boobs around his shaft and blowed him as gave him a boob job. He had his head back. “Ahhhahhh~” I didn’t hear him moan like this before I felt proud to make him like this. I went faster then he thrusted his hips upward and said “I...I... ahhh!~” I could feel a thick liquid in my mouth spurt. I stopped to drink there was so much so fast some leaked out and got on my breasts. I stopped and he kept going it got around my face. He looked down at me as he got hard again I looked at him. I was worried he’d be disappointed I couldn’t swallow it all he smiled and took some tissues from his night stand. And cleaned my face. “You did well my little kitten. While you couldn’t finish your milk it’s ok.~” He cleaned my breasts he was so good to me. I got back on the bed. “So what would you like next master?” I asked him he pushes me gently on my back my head on his pillows. His hand on both side of face cornering me. He started to grind against me. “I think my kitten knows what her master wants~” I started to feel nervous. “I... I’ve never dose this type of thing before...” He smiles and says. “I know, but you will be fine claw at my back if you must bite my neck if you need to. Mark me as well if you want.” He pushes his tip around teasing me I blush. “Please just put it in me~” He smiles. “You must say it.~” “P-put your cock in my pussy master!~” I yelled out of desperation. He smiles and holds my hips as he pushes his tip inside me. I clawed at his back and bit his shoulder. It didn’t hurt too much but it was sudden enough to scare me. He looks me in my eyes and kissed me on my lips. I felt submissive to his kisses. After a while I moaned. “Move master.~” He smiles and started moving again. He takes out his tip and puts himself back in. he does this for a while more I needed more so badly. I clawed his back and crossed my legs behind him. “More I need more master~” he smiles and started to go faster and harder. I felt myself get close I arched my back. I cummed on him he kept thrusting inside me until he stopped and I could feel his thick warmth inside me. He was panting too. We stayed like this for a bit I loved how he feels inside me. He slowly pulls out I can feel his cum dripping and spilling out of me and on to his blankets he hugs me. “Tell me... tell me... you love me...” I kissed him and said “I love you...”


End file.
